As an approach for mounting chip components such as LEDs to circuit substrates, methods of flip-chip mounting using anisotropic conductive film (ACF) formed by film-forming an epoxy adhesive agent in which conductive particles are dispersed have been widely employed (for example, refer to PLT 1 and 2). Because electrical connection between the chip component and the circuit substrate is accomplished by conductive particles of the anisotropic conductive film, such a method enables shortening of connection processes and improvements in production efficiency.